


Hands On

by SeptiKatiplier



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiKatiplier/pseuds/SeptiKatiplier
Summary: Mark and Jack were recording a little truth or dare video with the help of their fan's suggestions. Things lead from awkward to funny to heated to intimate... Actually, maybe not really in that order. No, there's not any smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't the first fanfic I've ever posted on the Internet...
> 
> It's actually my second. Haha. First one-shot though, since I've since realized I can't be inspired long enough to write a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff and stuff!

"Truth or dare?"

Mark considered it for a moment, rubbing his hand against the stubble on his chin.

"Truth."

"Booorrrinnng!" Jack whined, but moved over to the cup that was filled of printed-out Tweets, all of which had been "truth" questions asked by their fans.

"We just started, gimme a break!" Mark coughed, holding up his hands in defense.

"Hmph. Yeah." Jack stuffed his hand into the cup, sifted around, then finally pulled out a single slip of paper. He returned to his chair, which was right next to Mark's, and inspected the paper.

"Where did you have your first kiss?"

"Oh, first kiss? Like, on the lips? With a real girl?" Mark joked, grinning at the camera.

"Hey, or with a boy. Don't discriminate," Jack inserted, smiling shyly.

"You wish." Mark smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Heh… Septiplier awwaaaayyy…"

Jack sighed in a free, uncaring way, but his face turned bright red.

Mark didn't know what to make of this, so instead of gazing at the green-haired man's adorable face, he desperately tried to remember his first kiss.

"It, um, I think it was at a playground…?"

Jack choked up with laughter.

"What? In front of all the children? You savage."

It was Mark's turn to blush.

"No!" he protested. "It was at night, there were no kids, and he was the one who-"

"He?" Jack's expression changed from amusement to interest. "Ye like dudes?"

Mark folded his arms and huffed, trying to look grumpy. On the inside, he was panicking. Now Jack knows he likes guys. What if he starts to connect the dots?

He refused to let that happen.

"I'm not giving anymore information. The question asked where I had my first kiss, and it was at some playground. Now you go. Truth or dare?"

Jack's eyes shown with confidence.

"Dare."

Mark chose from the cup of "dares", and snorted to himself as he read it silently.

"What? What is it?" Jack strained to see what was on the little slip of paper Mark had pulled out. Mark decided to save him some trouble and read the dare aloud.

"Give the other person a massage."

He didn't seem to fully believe Mark at first. "You're fuckin' kiddin' me. Gimme it."

Jack snatched the dare from the American, who was trying to hold in his laughter as the other man's cheeks turned pink again.

He stopped once he saw the strained look on the Irishman's face.

"You okay with this? I can just edit this part out and we'll choose another one," Mark suggested. As much as he'd like the feeling of Jack's fingers massaging his shoulders, it wouldn't be enjoyable for him if the man was uncomfortable.

"N-No, it's okay. Um… just thinkin' about how all the Septiplier fans will go crazy," he chuckled nervously.

Mark shifted from serious to camera mode, and he asked Jack where he planned to massage him.

"I don't know, where do you want it?" Jack questioned, unknowingly making a sexual reference.

There were several jokes that Mark could've made, but he didn't want to make Jack even more nervous about this. Besides, they'd probably be lame.

"Hm, maybe my back. It's been a bit achy from being hunched over a computer for most of the day," he suggested.

"O-okay..." Jack said quietly. It was so odd to see the normally energetic man so petrified, slowly inching behind Mark, and stiffly placing his hands on his shoulder blades. The red-head could feel the slight tremor in his fingers.

"Jack?" The man quickly shushed him.

"I was dared to do this. I'm not a love-stricken hormonal teenage girl. I can do this," he said through clenched teeth.

Love-stricken was an odd word choice.

Mark was most likely reading too much into this. Jack has openly expressed that he was not gay in multiple videos. He'd never be able to be "love-stricken" because of him.

With that "comforting" thought, Mark slouched and relaxed as the man's fingers began to rhythmically press into his skin, working to release the tension in his muscles.

He closed his eyes as Jack's hands made their way down his back, loosening and relieving the achy muscles. A content, satisfied groan escaped his lips, causing Jack to freeze up.

"A-Am I really that good?" Jack said weakly. Mark couldn't see the man's face, though he was sure it was on fire.

"Awesome. Almost better than me," Mark snickered, thinking back to the time where he massaged Jack's hand at PAX East.

"Um, bitch please, you can't beat these magic fingers." Mark turned to see him holding his hands on his hips, putting on a sassy attitude. It didn't really go well with his shaky, nervous voice, but Mark didn't call him out on it.

The red head stood up and matched his cockiness. "Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah, it is!"

"Si'down, boy. Daddy Mark's gonna show you what a real massage feels like."

Jack's eyes widened, and his face pretty much resembled a tomato now. "G-Gay," he managed to choke out.

Mark neither confirmed nor denied the comment. "Lay down."

"O-On the floor?"

"Yes."

"U-Um, Mark..."

"What? I'm gonna massage your back, so you need to lay down."

Jack didn't protest, and laid on his stomach. He let his head rest on his arms, which were folded in front of him. He hid his face, and Mark wasn't sure if that was intentional or not.

Mark realized that the camera wouldn't be able to record this from the angle it was at, but frankly, he didn't really care. He just wanted to have an excuse to touch Jack, and just pretend he didn't know the camera couldn't see the floor.

He hesitantly kneeled down next to Jack, and lightly rested his hands on his back. He began to softly massage the Irishman's lean muscles, and felt them shift as the man started to relax.

Mark moved on to Jack's lower back, making sure to be gentle. The man gave a low grunt of satisfaction.

His hands made their way to Jack's shoulders, which had plenty of knots that needed to be undone. "Jesus, what the hell are you doing to yourself?" Mark mumbled, brows knit in concentration.

Jack made a high-pitched questioning sound, and seemed to be at a loss for words, which was rare.

After a minute or so, the seemingly peaceful man suddenly tensed. "Hm?" Mark was thrown off the pattern he'd been massaging at. Concern started to bubble up inside him. "Jack, are you-"

Without warning, the green-haired man twisted around so that he was laying on his back, facing Mark. Jack's beautiful blue eyes gazed up at him. His worry melted away, replaced with a warm feeling.

Jack grabbed Mark's shoulders and used them to pull himself upward. Mark felt himself tilting his head, his lips meeting those of the younger man.

He left his kneeling position and crawled onto Jack to get a better angle, continuing to passionately kiss him. A satisfied groan rumbled in his throat. A responding moan of contentment came from the man below.

Jack's somewhat chapped lips tasted amazing. The hardwood floor painfully pushed against Mark's knees, but he couldn't give a single fuck. His heart beat with love and passion, aching for the man below him.

Both men reluctantly parted, chests heaving after taking some much needed breaths. Jack opened his eyes and stared up at Mark, blushing furiously. "U-Um…"

Mark badly wanted to just press his lips against the cute Irishman's again, but he looked so… confused. Definitely not ready for more kissing.

Wasn't he the one who instituted the kiss? Wait, did Mark just randomly kiss him whilst imagining that Jack wanted it?

Either way, there was no hiding his desperate little crush now.

"Sorry," he muttered, climbing off Jack and standing up, composing himself and pulling a bit at his flannel for lack of something better to do. "I... I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Shit." Mark looked down, surprised at the sudden curse. Jack just stared up at him, looking slightly pitiful. "You only did that on impulse, right? You're not actually attracted to me or anything like that?"

The red head started to protest, but Jack didn't give him a chance to speak. "I…I know you're not. It's okay. Let's just finish up this video and we'll… I don't know..." He awkwardly pushed himself off the ground and got to his feet, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Jack quickly wiped away at his eyes, an action that Mark didn't miss. "Seán..." The man stiffened at the use of his real name. "Y-yeah?"

Mark stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jack, whose face was suddenly buried in his shoulder. His green hair smelled faintly of peach-scented shampoo, which almost distracted him from what he was about to say next.

"I... well, I didn't just do that because I could. I did it because..." Mark breathed in the peach scent, and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself. "I did it because I care about you."

He only responded by gently digging his fingers into Mark's hair. Strangely, it felt rather pleasant, and the feeling of Jack's heartbeat against his chest helped him think.

"You're just so sweet, and you love to help people and make them happy... and I love you for that." 

"Ditto," commented a muffled voice from his shoulder, resulting in a soft smile from Mark.

He peeked over the mass of green hair at the camera, and remembered that it was recording. 

Definitely going to cut this out.

He felt a little remorse at that thought for some reason. Perhaps he should save that footage for himself, so he'd never forget this moment. Yeah, that sounds good.

Mark didn't really want to release the Irishman, but forced himself to. His head went dizzy for a moment as the gorgeous blue oceans Jack had for eyes blinked up at him. Mark struggled to come up with words.

"Let's uh… let's wrap up this 'Truth or Dare' video and, I don't know, go out for some dinner?"

Jack snorted. "Yeah, em, we just had our first kiss AND our first lovey-dovey hug and confessions. We're a little ahead of the 'dinner date', don'tcha think?" Mark's cheeks were burning.

"Hey," he nervously chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be a food-eating machine?"

"I still want food! But how 'bout one more round of Truth or Dare, then we'll go to wherever the hell the nearest Korean BBQ place is."

Mark smiled and patted Jack on the shoulder. "There's the Jack I know and love."

He didn't even have to feel guilty about the 'love' part.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this from my phone so I am terribly sorry if there's any horrendous errors. Any, I hope I didn't waste your time with this fic. Ha.  
> Haha.


End file.
